Super High
by deadtodd
Summary: They both wanted a temporary escape from reality and they got just that. Too bad it faded so quickly. PWP.


**Grimmy:**_ Happy early birthday wvvampire! I'm glad that we have the same birthday because it's about time that I force myself out of my comfort zone and try something new. This was the first time I ever wrote ANYTHING Hermione related. Not to mention I'm not exactly fond of her character in the first place so procrastination hit me full force. This is credited under the Give Me a Love Triangle challenge by wvvampire and for Birthday presents by XxrandomxX. If you haven't already guessed, this is in fact a birthday fic. Anywhoooo I own nothing. I don't even own my computer. :(_

They had something in common. That one thing was all it took. Neither of them wanted to hurt anymore. She had wanted Ron to man up and stop toying with her heart and he wanted his younger brother back. When compared, those types of hurt could only be healed by two completely different things. But they'd found another solution. The effects were temporary, and left her with a nasty 'hangover', but they worked for the night, sometimes day.

She'd fill his mouth with needy whimpers while he used her to grind away his anger. He got the benefit of feeling somewhat whole again while his red hair helped her to imagine what she really wanted. They didn't stop to consider the fact that they were only using each other. They didn't care that someday this would come to an end and they would have to wake up to face the reality of it all. They only wanted that natural high that came with sloppy fondling and wayward kisses.

Their meetings were always in dim light. They couldn't bear to see each other in full detail but she begged to be able to see his hair even if it was cropped short. Those red locks that were so similar in color to his. She let out a throaty moan as she raked her fingers across his scalp. Merlin she loved that red hair. The aching between her thighs had become so painful that she was sure she'd cry.

"Pl-please," she had just barely managed to croak as his skin slid deliciously against her own.

She couldn't see it, his head was tilted back and her face pressed against the juncture between his shoulder and his neck, but she could tell his eyes were rolling back in anticipation. He was in one of his moods again, the one where he'd torture her with promises of joy. He wanted her to beg him but even worse he wanted her to completely expose herself to him.

"Please what?"

His voice was so calm and controlled; it made her shiver with desire. It was like sex in sound formation and if he continued to speak to her in that tone she was certain that she'd obtain what she so desperately wanted. She tried to squirm against him but he quickly took a tight hold on her hips, forcing her still. He was so much stronger than her and no matter how hard she tried she couldn't get the upper hand. And even after he'd pressed her body down against the bed and away from his own she could still feel his tip pressing suggestively against her swollen bud.

She couldn't help but to cry out when he shifted and unintentionally pressed harder against her. At least she thought it was unintentional. "Merlin Charlie! Just fuck me!"

He complied almost instantly and did so with a vigor. She couldn't see, she couldn't breathe, she only knew to rock her body back and forth in sync with his. If he stopped, even for just a moment she thought she might just go insane. Someone was screaming, she couldn't really tell who though. It was just a dull thudding noise at the back of her brain.

His hand tugged and teased as it slid up her body only to become tangled in her dark bushy hair. She tilted her head back, anxious to bare her neck and receive one of his trademark love bites. The screaming had become so raw sounding and she was sure once she reached her peak she would have a very sore throat.

Deeper and deeper still. A few tears leaked from her eyes but were replaced by warm sticky trails of saliva. Oh, she was so close that her vision began to haze over and her slick muscles had begun to tighten. He was saying something in her ear but she couldn't understand it. She had the feeling that even if she could it would be something akin to gibberish. She felt as if she was on fire as her world became a flash of white light.

It was a high that she could never achieve on her own. One that she had become addicted to which is why she almost started to cry when she came back down. The room still seemed a bit brighter than it was before but that wasn't enough.

"Hermioneee."

It was a groan and she realized that he was just finishing up. She had come early again and made him work even harder to snag his joy. It wasn't until she looked at the bedroom door and saw that it wasn't Charlie who had said her name.

It was Ron.

A combination of flowers along with something she couldn't quite make out slipped from his hands and he turned away from the scene, face pale and body trembling. If she had been thinking logically she would have pushed Charlie off and chased after him. But her mind was too numb. She couldn't fully process what had just happened but she knew it was bad. She wouldn't be forgetting this anytime soon.

**Grimmy:** _Did I mention this is my first attempt at pure smut. Even if I tried to dress it up and decorate it, it's nothing more than that. Not to mention that most of this was done while I listened to the All Dogs Go To Heaven soundtrack. Odd? Oh well. Again, happy early birthday wvvampire and I wish for many more to come. :) _


End file.
